The present invention is related to a core shaft of the control stick of a vertical type faucet, comprising a faucet body, a locking ring unit, a valve case, a valve, a core shaft of the control stick, a stick fixing mount, a support base, a switch mount and a faucet handle wherein said core shaft of the control stick joined to said stick fixing mount, said valve, and said support base respectively, is located onto said switch mount with an arc actuation block of said core shaft thereof inserted into a link activation cavity of said switch mount thereof, and encased by said valve case therein. Said valve case thereof is then adapted to the faucet body via said locking ring unit, and said core shaft thereof is screw joined to faucet handle via an externally threaded upper section thereof. Via said core shaft thereof to activate said switch mount, the faucet handle can easily and accurately adjust the amount and temperature of cold and hot water discharged for use.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional the control stick of a faucet is mainly made up of a faucet body 10, a locking ring 13, a valve case 20, a valve 21, a control stick 22, a rotary positioning means 23, a switch mount 24, and a faucet handle 30. Said faucet body 10 is provided with a receiving cavity 11 with an internally threaded locking upper section 12 disposed at the rear center thereof to be communicated with internal water inlet and outlet passages thereof. Said locking ring 13 has a locking hole 131 disposed at the center thereof and externally threaded locking section 132 disposed at the lower outer periphery thereof. Said valve case 20, stepwise, is provided with a valve chamber 201 disposed at the inner side thereof and two limiting blocks 202 disposed at the top of said valve chamber 201 thereof. Said valve 21 is equipped with a through hole 211 disposed at the center thereof, two opposite vertical grooves 215 disposed at the inner periphery thereof, an upper arc abutment facet 212 extending at the upper inner section thereof, an upper tapered recess 213 extending at top of said upper arc abutment facet 212 thereof, and a positioning block 214 extending from the bottom at the outer periphery thereof
Said control stick 22 has a small actuation ball 221 disposed at the bottom thereof, a large rotary ball 223 disposed at the lower section thereof, and a link section 222 joining said small actuation ball 221 and said large rotary ball 223 thereof. A post 224 is extending at both ends at the middle of said large rotary ball 223 thereof, and a main shaft body 225 is extending at top of said large rotary ball 223 with an externally threaded upper section 226 disposed at the end thereof Said rotary positioning means 23, hollow-centered with an outer periphery smaller in diameter than the through hole 211 of said valve 21, is provided with a lower arc abutment facet 231, and a lower tapered recess 232 extending at the bottom of said lower arc abutment facet 231 thereof. Said switch mount 24 is made up of an upper switch valve 241 and a lower switch valve 242 wherein said upper switch valve 241 having a link activation cavity 243 disposed at the top thereof can be horizontally moved and rotated on said lower switch valve 242 for the purposes of switching the discharge of hot or cold water thereof. Said faucet handle 30, vertical-typed, has a round-headed bottom 31 and a turning part 32 extending at the upper section thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 2, 3. In assembly, said control stick 22 is led through the through hole 211 and joined to said valve 21 from the bottom thereof with said main shaft body 225 extending out at the top thereof. The upper edge of said large rotary ball 223 is abutted against the upper abutment facet 212 thereof, and both ends of said post 224 thereof is adapted to said opposite vertical grooves 215 thereof. Said rotary positioning means 23 is then adapted to the through hole 211 of said valve from the bottom thereof with said link section 222 thereof received at the inner side of said lower tapered recess 232 thereof and said small actuation ball 221 extending out of said rotary positioning means 23 at the bottom thereof. The lower edge of said large rotary ball 223 is abutted against the lower abutment facet 231 thereof, securing locating said rotary positioning means 23 at the inner side of said valve 21 via said through hole 211 thereof. Said valve 21 is then located onto said switch mount 24 with said small actuation ball 221 inserted into said link activation cavity 243 thereof. Said valve case 20 is applied to encase said valve 21 and said switch mount 24 therein with the positioning block 214 of said valve 21 located at the space defined by the two limiting blocks 202 of said valve case thereof for limiting the location and preventing the rotation of said valve 21 thereof. The upper section of said main shaft body 225 thereof is extended out at the top of said valve case 20, and the lower section of said valve case 20 is engaged with the lower outer periphery of said switch mount 24 to complete a switch valve unit which is then adapted to the receiving cavity 11 of said faucet body 40 thereof and screw joined thereto via said locking ring 13. The upper section of said valve 21 is fixedly located at the locking hole 131 of said locking ring 13 thereof and said main shaft body 225 extending out at the top of said valve 21 is screw joined to said faucet handle 30 via said externally threaded upper section 226 thereof to complete the assembly thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2. In operation, the turning part 32 of said faucet handle 30 is switched either to the left or right to activate the small actuation ball 221 of said control stick 22. Said upper switch valve 241 activated by said small actuation ball 221 to move therewith will slide to either sides thereof for the water inlet to the faucet body 10 thereof to be channeled by said lower switch valve 242 for discharge of cold or hot water. To adjust the temperature of water, said faucet handle 30 is first bent to one side for water to come out and then rotate in either direction to mix the cold and hot water into a proper temperature for use.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional control stick of a faucet. First, said faucet handle 30 is rotated for water to come out of said faucet body 10, and said control stick 22 is switched at either direction to mix said cold and hot water into a proper temperature for use, which is hard to reach in a short period of time and may cause quite a waste of water. Second, it is not only hard to obtain the proper water temperature for use, but also quite easy to get burned by hot water while said control stick is carelessly switched to hot water at a sudden.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a core shaft of the control stick of a vertical type faucet wherein via a core shaft of the control stick joined to a stick fixing mount and a support base, and located onto a switch mount, a faucet handle linked to said core shaft thereof can accurately control the amount and temperature of cold and hot water discharged for use.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a core shaft of the control stick of a vertical type faucet wherein said faucet handle facilitated by said core shaft, stick fixing mount, and support base thereof can easily and quickly adjust cold and hot water into a proper temperature for use without wasting any water.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a core shaft of the control stick of a vertical type faucet wherein via said core shaft of the control stick to activate said switch mount therewith, said faucet handle can accurately and quickly mix said cold and hot water into a desirable temperature without the danger of getting burned by hot water.